Une lettre pour dire je t'aime
by Dolly67
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur la façon dont je vois le début de la relation HermioneRon...Laissez moi une review si vous me lisez! MERCI!


La chaleur de cette journée de début d'août donnait à tout le monde l'envie de ne rien faire. Au Terrier, trois amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient tranquillement allongés sur l'herbe devant la maison, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout profitant du soleil. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Hermione à cet instant dans les environs. En effet, toute la famille Weasley était partie au ministère, s'occuper de leurs affaires, et laissant derrière eux les quatre jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Hermione ? demanda Ron en regardant dans la direction de la maison.

- Laisse la tranquille Ron ! s'exclama immédiatement sa sœur.

- Me dit pas qu'elle est encore en train de lire ? Jamais elle se détend, c'est pas possible ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? questionna Ginny.

- Heu… Ben rien, c'est juste que…

- Rien du tout ! interrompit cette dernière. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et si elle veut lire alors laisse la !

Face au comportement plus qu'agressif de sa jeune sœur, et voyant dans les yeux de Harry qu'il était d'accord avec elle, Ron se leva.

- Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

- Mais Ron…, essaya de retenir Harry.

Mais sans succès, Ron entrant dans la maison en claquant la porte.

- Il serait temps qu'ils se parlent ces deux là, ils commencent à m'énerver ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Qu'ils se parlent ? interrogea Harry.

- Ben oui, qu'ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment ! Ils arrêteraient de se disputer et de s'en prendre à nous !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils…

- S'aiment ? Bien sûr ! Ca se voit sur leur visage comme lorsque tu me regardes.

Harry sourit à celle qu'il aimait tant et qui la comprenait aussi bien. Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, Harry ayant réalisé que c'était le seul moyen pour empêcher Voldemort de découvrir son amour pour elle. Ginny l'avait très bien prit, et même s'ils avaient constamment envie de s'embrasser, ils arrivaient à se maîtriser, restant amis, pour l'instant.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, furieux, montait les marches du Terrier pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry ne l'avait pas défendu face à Ginny, après tout, il avait raison : ce n'est pas normal de rester enfermé à lire lorsqu'on peut passer du temps au soleil, surtout pendant les vacances. C'était la faute de l'amour tout ça… Harry et Ginny s'aimaient, bien qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, et forcément, Harry se rangeait toujours du côté de sa bien aimé…

Quel plaît l'amour !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre, et fut surpris d'y voir :

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre, et rougit légèrement.

- Je… Je… Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Elle lui tendit la lettre, et s'enfuit en courant de la chambre, sans un mot de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Et c'était quoi cette lettre ? Ron l'ouvrit, puis s'assit sur son lit en la lisant.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'avouer quelque chose, que je ne pourrais jamais faire en face de toi. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le dire, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose m'en empêchait, ou simplement, on commençait à se disputer. Une de ces nombreuses disputes qui ne sont que le témoin des choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais que je n'arrive pas… Lorsque tu me regardes, je perd tout mes moyens, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, alors je te parle de sujets qui fâchent, je te contredit, tout ça parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et je le regrette, vraiment, si tu savais à quel point…_

_Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus, il faut que tu le saches, il faut que je te le dise, et cette lettre est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé…_

_Même à travers elle, j'ai encore du mal à te le dire ! Peur que tu te moques de moi, peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, peur d'être déçue tout simplement…_

_Ron, nous nous connaissons depuis six années, et malgré nos disputes incessantes, on est de très bons amis. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais qu'on devienne plus que cela, j'aimerais compter plus pour toi, car pour moi tu es beaucoup plus… Ron, je t'aime… Ca y est je l'ai dit ! _

_Tu vas sûrement te moquer de moi, ou me prendre pour une folle, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais je devais te le dire ! Je me suis aperçue de mes sentiments pour toi lors du bal de quatrième année, lorsque Viktor m'a invitée, et que j'ai regretté que ce ne soit pas toi qui l'ai fait… Et puis je te trouvais immature à l'époque, tu te comportais comme un gamin… Mais aujourd'hui tu as changé, et lorsque tu es sortie avec Lavande, j'ai été profondément jalouse, même si je ne te l'ai pas montré. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre, ça m'a fait mal, c'était affreux._

_J'en ai discuté avec Ginny, mais elle m'a conseillée de te rendre jaloux, ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec McLaggen, sans grand succès. Alors mon ultime solution, c'est cette lettre. Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, je ne te demande rien, je veux seulement que tu le saches, que tu saches que je t'aime…_

_J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui écrit cela, moi qui espérait que tu fasses le premier pas, qu'un déclic te fasse te rendre compte que je t'aime. _

_Tu es libre maintenant de faire ce que tu veux, mais quoi que tu décides, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis, car ton amitié est essentielle pour moi ! Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, je t'aime trop pour ça._

_Voilà, tu sais tout, je te laisse décider, prend tout ton temps…_

_Hermione Granger_

Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux… Il relut la lettre une deuxième fois pour être certain d'avoir bien tout compris. Mais tout était clair, Hermione lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

D'un bond, il se leva, et courut aussi vite que possible, à la recherche d'Hermione. Il la trouva, debout dans le jardin, en train de parler avec Harry et Ginny. Elle se retourna, et plongea dans ses yeux.

- Hermione…

- Ron…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir en lui, à savoir si cette lettre lui plaisait ou pas. Pendant un instant, elle regretta même de l'avoir écrite…

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…, lança-t-il.

Il ne l'aimait pas… Elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…

- Je comprends…, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui releva le menton, et afficha un grand sourire. C'est alors que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis de long mois se produisit : il l'embrassa. Puis il se recula légèrement, et avoua :

- Moi aussi !

Leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact. Le cœur de Hermione n'en pouvait plus de battre, il semblait vouloir exploser, et pourtant, elle se sentait mieux que n'importe quand… Tout était merveilleux ! Il l'aimait aussi…

Elle mit ses bras autour de son coup, et il l'entoura des siennes, ne s'arrêtant plus de s'embrasser. C'est alors que Ginny, derrière eux, s'exclama :

- Il était temps !

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers leurs amis, qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, les deux souriant.

- Oui, il était temps ! ajouta Ron, en regardant Hermione.

Elle répondit simplement par un sourire, en plongeant dans le bleu des yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, et souhaitait plus que jamais, rester ainsi pour l'éternité…


End file.
